Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch Episode 77 transcript
(This Day) Man: This is the line for Pretty Space Guardian Sailor Piers' limited edition figure! Inaho: I'm so excited! Ryder: Me too! Let's go and get it! (The line is moving and the Girl and her Friends is the Last one) Man: We're now sold out of the Sailor Piers limited edition figure! Inaho: (Scream) What? Why?! The person right in front of me bought the last one?! This is the worst! I just wanna go hide for the rest of the day! I'm gonna go home and sleep. Kim: There might be more next time. Voice: Come on and buy me... Ron: What's that? Inaho: I'm so out of it now I'm hearing things. This is bad, I've gotta go home. Voice: Come on and buy me...Buy me right now... Inaho: Space Watch? Whoa, it lets you communicate with aliens?! I've never heard of this! I've gotta get it! Here! Penn: We want to buy 15 Watches. (She offers the man) Man: Huh? Sashi: Is there a problem? (The Youkai appears and shoots him to make him give them the watches for the purchase) Man: Thanks for your purchase! Thanks for you purchase! Have a good day! Welcome! (They left the store) Inaho: Well, whatever! This makes today my lucky day! Space Watch!! Rocky: Do you think they will work on the puppies? Kim: Let's try and see. (putting the watches on their wrists) Rubble: It fits perfectly. Chase: But does it tell time? Marshall: I'm not sure. Skye: They don't have any times in the watches. Zuma: Or the numbers. Runt: Maybe it looks like a time machine. Chicken: I don't think so. Abby: It is not magic either. (They all went back to the Girl's Apartment) Inaho: I'm home! Mom: Welcome home! Inaho, make sure to wash your hands. (The Boy came out) Boy: Mom, Inaho bought some weird thing again! Inaho: It's nothing! Just some stationary! Boy: It's really big! (Inaho growls and closes her door) Boone: What will we do, Inaho? Inaho: Well, time to look at my spoils! Ryder: If you say so. (She opens the instructions) Inaho: How to communicate with Aliens...When the time comes, you will likely be able to communicate with aliens. No way! Ron: What does that mean? Inaho: Wait, something like that isn't just gonna happen out of blue. I've gotta be patient and wait for it to happen. Chicken Little: (in Winnie the Pooh's voice) How long will that take? Rubble: (in Eeyore's voice) Days, weeks, months, who knows? (Youkai is possessing Inaho and her Friends) (Next day, at the school) Kids: Good morning! Nate: Morning! Girl: Space watch? Inaho: Yeah! The manual said you can use it to communicate with aliens! Girl: No way, don't tell me you believe that Inaho... Inaho: I can't wait till the time comes when I can actually use it! Of course I bought this kind thing, cause I love sci-fi! (Girl gives her a look) Inaho: Wha...What's with that look...No way... (She turns to look at her watch and looks back) Inaho: Don't tell me I ended up buying some bootleg again...I was just kidding! I don't even like weird stuff like that so I was just joking around! Girl: (smiles) Right? Ryder: Do you think you can go with her? Rocky: No, Ryder. The sign maybe says no dogs allowed. Chase: We have to wait until she comes back. Chicken Little: Let's wait. (Later at school) Ryder: I will go and check on her. Chase: I will wait for you with my friends. (At classroom) (The teacher writes on the chalkboard) Inaho: Now that I think about it, there's properly no such thing as a real Space Watch...I didn't think that store would sell bootlegs! Aurgh, I've been tricked again! (Pressing the button) What am I gonna do... (The Youkai appears) Inaho: Huh? (Pressing the button once more) (The Youkai appears again) Inaho: Whoa, what was that? No way...was that...an a-a-alien?! An alien is here!! (The students look in surprised) Teacher: What is it, Misora? Inaho: Ah, I'm sorry! It's nothing! It's finally happening, communication with an alien! I can't believe it's happening! (An hour later) Chase: You're ok, Inaho? Inaho: It was happening! An alien is here! Zuma: An alien is here? Rubble: What alien? Skye: What kind of alien? Inaho: It looks like a bear. Ron: We will talk about this. Come on. Let's get home. Inaho: Ok. (They went back home) Inaho: I'm home! (They enter her room) Inaho: There it is! This one! Kim: You say you saw an alien? Inaho: I saw it in the classroom. (pulls her book out) "Aliens are already among us"...Wait, does that mean that light is some kind of alien radar? That's amazing, whoa! (She lays on her bed) Inaho: "Aliens don't like being seen by a lot of people...So they tend to only communicate with one human being." Chase: So are you sure you will communicate with an alien? Inaho: We have to find out. Alien! It's just me in this room! You can come out now! Rubble: Who are you calling? There is nobody here but us. Youkai: Got it! Inaho: Ah right, I should use this! (They uses their watches to shine the light) (The Youkai jumps around the room) Inaho: Guess it's not here... Marshall: Nothing. Youkai: You, are you doing that on purpose, dani?! Rocky: There's one! (They shines the light on the Youkai as it appears) Inaho: Wha?! Ron: Whoa! No way! Inaho: Are you an alien?! Youkai: I suppose, dani. Ryder: It does look a little like an alien. Chicken Little: I don't get it. Inaho: Oh my gosh! Thank goodness! I thought I had been tricked into buying this! But why didn't you show yourself sooner? Youkai: Well, I was...preparing, dani. Chase: Preparing? Youkai: It took me all night to prepare this form, dani! Inaho: Wait, you look more like an astronaut than an alien...I mean, aliens look a lot like octopuses! Youkai: That's different, dani! Inaho: How? Youkai: Uh, well, to pay proper respect to you humans, We choose to wear similar outfits to when you come to space. Ron: Really? Inaho: Whoa, I can't believe aliens think about that! So polite! Youkai: You can say that, dani. Inaho: So? Why did you come here? You've gotta be here to invade the earth, right? It's kinda cliche but...! Ah! I've read that there's aliens that want to observe human culture...And that aliens have like super advanced technologies! Youkai: Ah, th-that's it, dani... Inaho: Anyway! What planet are you from? Wait, don't tell me you're migrated here from some far away star! All because of some disaster that's made your home world uninhabitable! So, what's gonna happen to earth?! Marshall: Inaho! It's not the end of the world. Chase: The aliens are not going to attack us. Inaho: Oh. I know that. Youkai: You...really like space, dani? Inaho: So, were any of those right? (shaking him) Why're you here? (It lies on the floor) Youkai: I can't take this sci-fi geek stuff anymore, dani. Ron: Go on. Tell us. Youkai: I thought this would be easier if I said I was an alien, but...I've gotta tell the truth, dani. Inaho: The truth? Youkai: I'm USApyon! I'm no alien. I'm a Youkai! Kim: A Youkai? Inaho: USApyon? Chase: USApyon, the Youkai? Inaho: Wha...you're not an alien? That's so disappointing... Chicken Little: Why, he is not an alien at all. Runt: He is not invading earth. Abby: Then where did he come from? USApyon: Youkai are just as interesting, friends! Inaho: Wait, why did the space watch let me see a Youkai? USApyon: Well, actually it's not a space watch, but a Youkai Watch, dani. Chase: Youkai Watch? USApyon: Yup. It's the newest model of Youkai Watches. Rubble: What is Youkai Watch? USApyon: The Youkai Watch U Prototype. It's an amazing device that lets humans and Youkai communicate. Inaho: So, it's not a Space Watch...? USApyon: I told you this is just as interesting, dani! Inaho: Yeah, yeah, it's interesting I guess. Ron: I guess so too. Kim: I think we can trust this Youkai. Ryder: It is cool though. Sashi: I think we can communicate with Youkai. Boone: So, this is the Youkai Watch. Penn: We will believe in it. USApyon: That's great. And here. Inaho: What's this? USApyon: If you use medals like these, you can summon Youkai. Go on and give it a try. I'll be out here, guys. Ryder: What should we do? Marshall: We will put the things on. Rocky: We will try. Chase: Here goes. (They put the Medal on the Youkai Watch) Voice: Ladies and gentlemen! Usurakage Family! Youkais: (sings) Usurakage Mischievous USApyon: USApyon! Zuma: He's back? Marshall: That was quick. Chase: Yep. He is a Youkai. Rocky: It seems...kind of off though. USApyon: Why aren't you interested in this, guys?! Inaho: Oh, Youkai! (She pulls the book out and reads) Inaho: DeDeDe no Detarou! Zuma: I though Youkais were in this book. Ryder: (in Sora's voice) So, this is the Youkai that we don't know about? A Youkai disappears somewhere? 'Cause I guess... USApyon: (in Mickey's voice) You seem confused. There's lot of different Youkai. I'm a Murrican Youkai, which aren't very like Japanese-like Youkai. Kim: Murrican Youkai? Ron: It sounds mysterious. USApyon: Aurgh! This isn't the time to be talking about that! I need to get to the point! I have a request for you! I'm looking for someone! Inaho: Wha? I don't wanna help. Kim: (in Tiana's voice's) Look. I'm sorry. I'd really like to help you, but we have no idea what you're talking about. USApyon: Oh come on! At least listen to my details! Ryder: We are not detectives. USApyon: Well, your friend here is sci-fi geek, right? If she really likes sci-fi, she'd be really interested in this person. That's why I contacted you, dani! Inaho: Wha...why? Penn: What are you talking about? USApyon: That person has a close connection to outer space. Rubble: So who is it? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts